


First Encounters (A Prequel)

by vtforpedro



Series: Dinner at Dis' [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo the Teacher, Bilbo-centric POV, First Meetings, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Like a lot of fluff and schmoop tbh, M/M, Prequel to a previous fic, Schmoop, honestly Bilbo and Thorin are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtforpedro/pseuds/vtforpedro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo meets the famous Thorin Durinson when he drops his nephews off at the school where Bilbo teaches them both. He's not exactly sure at first why they touted their broody uncle so much until, well, he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters (A Prequel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be in the same timeline/verse as my other fic, Dinner at Dis', though it's not necessary to read it for this. I kind of liked the idea of giving a bigger backstory to their meeting and I needed a lot of fluff in my life today.

“-ee, I told you, Mum loves him and she’s only seen him once,” a voice drifted toward Bilbo over the loud chatter of students roaming the vast T-shaped hall in front of him. He was fairly sure he knew the voice, but a Miss Merryweather was attempting to convince him to take a third look at her essay.  
  
“My goodness, you’ve received extra marks, what more could I possibly do for you? Order Oxford to accept you?” he asked in exasperation, looking over the petite girls eager face, brown curls bobbing as she bounced up and down on her feet. She had impossibly large blue eyes that reminded him of his dear nephew Frodo (and how old was he now? Five? When had that happened?)  
  
“Would you? Can you?” Anna breathed out. Bilbo spluttered.  
  
“You know I most definitely _cannot_ do that. Don’t be silly. Calm yourself, Miss Merryweather, we’re only one month in,” he implored, waving one hand through the air to try and get his point across. “I am not even a _Professor_ of Literature, I am only _Mister_ Baggins and you will need to prove your own self to them. Now run along, my dear, you’re blocking my doorway.”  
  
Bilbo shooed her off, ignoring her whines of protest before she finally dragged herself down the hall. Goodness, these students were going to kill him and he was only 35, far too young for that to happen.  
  
“Mister Boggins!” a voice trilled directly next to him, startling him so badly his hand clutched at his chest as he whirled around. Yes, _that_ voice. Kili was a bright boy, advanced in his studies, but he was also a complete _menace_. Those doe eyes had gotten him along for the first few days until Bilbo had realized how artfully he was being played and had turned it around on the lad so quickly he ignored him for three days.  
  
Kili was grinning, bright as the sun, nearly 14 in his youth, wild brown hair falling over his eyes. How in the world some of these students managed to be so cheery at this hour would always baffle Bilbo.  
  
“Good morning, Kili,” he offered warily before starting as he realized the boy was gripping tight onto a grey sweater that was wrapped around a very tall person, _how did he not see him there before-_  
  
“Mister Boggins, this is my uncle! Fee and I have told you about him, remember? Mum couldn’t drop us off this morning, she had this weird appointment with this massive guy she’s thinking about hiring on as a groundskeeper. You should have seen him, he made Uncle look short. Oh, Uncle, this is Mister Boggins- oh _alright_ ,- Baggins! He’s my favorite teacher,” Kili rambled in what Bilbo was sure had only been one breath, making him gape for a moment. He had only managed to give a scathing look at that damn name Kili thought was so fun to use.  
  
But, the lad was the least of his worries. He was currently being _scrutinized_ and it was making him terribly self-conscious. Bilbo was quickly aware of his own outfit, brown, semi-formal corduroy jacket and the yellow plaid shirt he was wearing underneath it, deep maroon slacks over his best brown oxfords to match.  
  
He felt as if his mother had dressed him for a Sunday outing quite suddenly and not as if he had dressed himself in clothes he was actually quite fond of.  
  
Yes, Bilbo knew who this man was. Kili and Fili spoke at great lengths about him, rapidly firing between using “Uncle” or just “Thorin” when they did. It was rather odd.  
  
And yet nothing they had said could have prepared him for Thorin, _why hadn’t those lads told him_ he would be _this_ and that _this_ would be glaring daggers at him, so unlike the wonderful uncle they boasted about.  
  
Thorin was over a head taller than Bilbo (that beautiful six foot threshold had been crossed and it was really quite unfair) and he seemed to be taking advantage of it. He was squared straight, standing tall as he could, icy blue eyes racking up and down his nephews’ teacher. And goodness, those eyes. And that hair, tied up in a rather horrid bun that made Bilbo just now decide he knew the reason for the recent trend of “man buns,” and was actually quite a fan. He was dressed in a light grey sweater that was perhaps just a touch too tight but it complimented his solid muscles, long arms, and wonderfully perfect neck rather nicely. Even his jeans, Bilbo thought glumly, were stylish in a subtle way and perfectly fitting.  
  
_Though those shoes could use some work, had he been wearing them since he was Kili’s age?_  
  
Bilbo straightened his jacket twice in a row before clearing his throat and forcing out a smile. “Ah! Yes. Of course. I’ve heard all about you from your nephews, delightful boys they are. Bilbo Baggins,” he said cheerily, sticking his hand out a bit more aggressively than he meant to.  
  
Thorin’s left brow arched ever so slightly and Bilbo was _so being judged_ \- and he seemed to frown further, though who knew if that face could get more severe than its current state?  
  
He seemed to pause for a moment before he finally took Bilbo’s hand in his ridiculously large one, giving it a very firm shake before he pulled back. Not too long of a hold nor too short of one. Good, because Bilbo was starting to feel sweat gathering on his palms and at the base of his neck.  
  
“My nephews have also spoken about you. Thorin Durinson. Well met,” Thorin said formally and Bilbo shuddered. He really should have expected a voice deep and smooth as velvet because why the hell not complete the picture?  
  
“Aha… yes, well met indeed! Goodness, though, this is very strange. Kili, where is your brother? You two are inseparable,” he said, grasping for any excuse to crane his neck up and down along the hall and look anywhere _not_ Thorin Durinson.  
  
Kili sighed. “He’s talking to _Madison_ again,” he muttered darkly, sending a hot glare somewhere toward his left. Bilbo held in his chuckle. The lad was just at the age of still being rather uninterested in girls and also being terribly jealous of his brother giving his attention to one.  
  
His uncle finally, _finally_ tore his gaze away from Bilbo and frowned down at Kili. “Madison? Who is Madison?” he asked, entirely too serious because Fili was only 16.  
  
Those brown eyes widened into that doe-eyed expression that Bilbo knew so well, though they did look mildly panicked, and Kili’s mouth opened and closed three times before he rallied himself with an extremely unconvincing, breathy laugh.  
  
“Oh, _Madison_? No one, really. I mean, he’s talked to her a few times, I think she needs Fee’s help, she sounds kind of stupid and they study together during their break,” he explained, waving his hand dismissively in a way that made him look a few years older. Hated the girl but so willing and eager to protect his brother from questioning.  
  
Bilbo tutted. “Kili, refrain from calling other students ‘stupid,’ please, I think you know better,” he chided. Kili wrinkled his nose before deflating and he shot a sheepish, apologetic smile at Bilbo.  
  
He nodded once in approval before looking back up at Thorin, who was still apparently lost in the Madison conversation given how utterly _confused_ and dazed he looked. After a moment he seemed to start under the attention of Bilbo and his nephew, looking between them and sighing. “You _do_ know better, Kili,” he said firmly before his eyes locked onto Bilbo’s again.  
  
He was fairly certain he couldn’t catch his heart if it burst from his chest and fluttered off down the hallway.  
  
Before he gave himself away as a completely unqualified-for-these-people fool, a bright blond head bounded in next to Kili and saved the day. “Mister Baggins! You’ve met Uncle then,” he said, grinning just as brightly as his brother had. Was. Kili had started to beam anew the moment he saw his older brother.  
  
“Yes, yes indeed I have. I should have figured I would, he does seem to be you boys’ hero!” Bilbo said, rocking gently back and forth on his heels as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.  
  
Both Fili and Kili went a bit pink, avoiding looking at their uncle, and made identical faces at him. “Um… well, I’ve got to run to class now,” Kili announced. Bilbo laughed.  
  
“Yes, that would be mine. Just behind me, lad, I think you might remember the way?” He gestured to the open door students were still wandering into, just a moment or two before the bell would sound.  
  
Kili flushed a deeper color now and huffed, striding into the classroom without another word or a glance back at his family or teacher.  
  
When Bilbo looked back to Thorin, he was rather surprised to see a fond smile on his face, eyes softened and filled with a very obvious, deep care for his nephews. It warmed Bilbo right to his toes, which were betraying him by curling strongly in his smart shoes.  
  
Fili finally looked at his uncle and groaned aloud, rolling his eyes. “I’ve got to be off, too, thank you for seeing us here, Uncle. Saved us from Dori, he was the only other one around,” he said, all puffy in his teenage years, mouth twisting at whatever horror this _Dori_ person would have caused him.  
  
“I saved myself and my hide, think nothing else,” Thorin said, a playful edge in his tone that made Bilbo swallow and check his watch for a distraction.  
  
“Yeah, Mum would’ve done you in,” Fili said, grinning now before he looked at his teacher. “See you in a few hours, Mister Baggins! Go easy on my brother if you can, he was moaning all last night about your assignment. Don’t tell him I told you so, though.” And then he was off, bounding down the hall, his hair being thrown into disarray close enough to matching his brothers.  
  
Bilbo and Thorin stood silently for a moment as the hall gradually emptied, watching the corner where Fili had disappeared, both unsure of how to part from the conversation.  
  
“He’s not lying,” Thorin muttered quietly, looking at Bilbo and frowning heavily. “Kili’s never been one to worry about his school work but he’s finding your class challenging. I hope your other students are managing to keep up as well as he has been this past month. It’s been a near thing, however.”  
  
Bilbo rocked on his heels again, trying to figure out if he was more offended at the insinuation that his other students were well below Kili (who was a year _younger_ than them) or that he was being unnecessarily hard on them all.  
  
“If he’s finding it challenging, I would say it’s quite clear he’s learning and for that, I’m very pleased,” he decided on, nodding and offering a smile. “My other students are doing very well but each will have their own struggles throughout the year, no doubt. Kili will be fine even if he runs into a few snags. I wouldn’t be concerned, his impressive marks from last year got him here, after all.”  
  
Thorin most definitely didn’t return the smile and most definitely didn’t look reassured as he dipped his head slightly, eyes studying Bilbo. Goodness, what more of him was there left to see?  
  
After a stifling moment of silent awkwardness, Thorin inclined his head a bit further. “Mister Baggins,” he said simply in a clear _dismissal_ before he turned on his heel and strode down the hall.  
  
Bilbo sniffed once he disappeared from view. The man dismissed him in his own work place, in front of his own classroom door, and made off as if _he_ owned the place. Well, he most certainly did not, and Bilbo would be quite happy if Uncle Wonderful never escorted his nephews there again, thank you very much.  
  
——  
  
Luck was not on Bilbo’s side. As he stood the next morning greeting his students as per usual, his eyes immediately honed in on the figure one to two heads taller than everyone in the hall at that moment, making its way toward him.  
  
Bilbo tried to keep his groan quiet, feet shuffling without his permission toward the door, his sense of self-preservation telling him to ditch it and run for the safety of his desk. Before he came to a decision, however, Kili was waving frantically at him from his uncle’s side. Fili was chattering away on the other but Thorin’s focus was clearly now on Bilbo if the way the hair on the back of his neck indicated.  
  
Honestly, the boys were old enough to not need an _escort_ through the halls of their school. And why did those boys not look the least bit upset about it? Bilbo would have been mortified if Bungo had attempted such a thing at their age.  
  
“Good morning boys. Mr. Durinson,” he said politely, hoping his smile looked genuine enough.  
  
“Good morning, Mister Baggins!” the boys parroted, grinning, obviously wound up with youthful energy. Bilbo took a moment to silently mourn those days, before he needed copious amounts of tea and coffee to get him through the first half of his work week.  
  
“Your mother have another _strange_ appointment?” he asked Kili, putting on the voice he used when attempting to diffuse any awkwardness a question might bring about.  
  
There was no awkwardness to be had from the boys, just the large lump standing in the middle of them that Bilbo was resolutely ignoring.  
  
“Nah,” Fili said easily, shaking his head. “Uncle wants to feel more _useful_ and is giving Mum the week off.” He had an extremely coy grin that made Bilbo’s red bell warnings go off because he was _16_ , not 25. The lad had no right looking so much older than his actual age!  
  
Bilbo eyed both boys suspiciously before finally sweeping his gaze up to meet Thorin’s. Though, hopefully his own face didn’t betray the confusion and amusement seeing the other man’s face had brought about suddenly.  
  
Thorin was standing stiffly, a bit hunched in on himself and entirely unlike the day before, his face pinched and his cheeks ever so flushed. He looked _embarrassed_ and Bilbo wondered if perhaps Fili had just taken a great risk at his own neck by admitting that tidbit.  
  
“Oh! Well that’s wonderfully kind of you. These boys are a handful and I only get them an hour and a half each,” he chuckled, smiling widely when two identical tongues were teasingly sent his way. “I hope your mother is getting the rest I’m very envious of.” Two eye-rolls now.  
  
“Ohhh Mister Boggins, we’re your favorites, no need to pretend,” Kili mock wailed, leaning against his brother for support, jutting his lower lip out.  
  
Bilbo looked searchingly up and down the hall, shaking his head. “I don’t know this _Mister Boggins_ fellow, but if he’s the good chap with a sound head on his shoulders that he sounds like, you two are probably his _least_ favorites,” he said gravely, lips flapping as he sighed.  
  
He was rewarded with loud laughter and grins from the boys before they cheerily said their goodbyes to their uncle. Kili headed off behind him once again and into his classroom while Fili rushed down the hall. Bilbo was quite taken with the two charming lads and vowed he would not let himself get wrapped around their sticky fingers by the end of the year.  
  
Bilbo, quite forgetting he didn’t like the man standing in front of him, looked up with a pleased smile as he looped his thumbs in his pockets. “Good boys, really, they are,” he said, nodding in approval. “I’ve seen their mother only once and she seemed lovely, I wish I had been able to actually speak to her. Orientation, you know, so many parents milling about. It’s a good thing though, what you’re doing.”  
  
Thorin looked so surprised it was comical, eyes slightly wide and blinking, a frown twisting over his mouth. After a moment, he visibly pulled some kind of _shield_ over himself and straightened, inclining his head in that terribly depressing fashion of his.  
  
“My sister is formidable but she has her hands full at the moment. She’ll make the most of the free time by filling it with things far more stressful than her sons could ever hope to be,” Thorin said, the warmth in his voice betraying the indifference he was trying to put on.  
  
Bilbo found it highly amusing and a little endearing - what was this man hiding from? Had he been told showing fondness for his own family wasn’t proper? Oh but goodness, hopefully that wasn’t the case as it would be very sad indeed.  
  
“Still. I’m sure you’ve got a life of your own. It’s wonderful to see someone put his family in such high regard, though. Some of these parents are pressure over support and that can be a nasty business,” Bilbo said, shaking his head, keeping one eye on the taller man’s face. He was frowning again.  
  
“I’ve learned that lesson well,” he said so quietly Bilbo had to lean a bit closer and oh that sounded like a heavy understanding of ‘pressure’ and it hurt him a little to hear it. Thorin shook himself and looked down at Bilbo, face turning unreadable again, frustratingly so. “Thank you for your kindness and patience with them. They’ve only just started coming around the past few months and it pleases their mother and I to see them smiling again.”  
  
At Bilbo’s polite, questioning look, Thorin sighed. “I thought it might have been mentioned. Their father died nearly two years ago in a work accident. It crushed them both. Fili didn’t speak for months and seeing him this way…” He trailed off and _that damn shield_ , Bilbo was going to break it down. “Thank you, from Dis and I.”  
  
Bilbo found himself entirely too flustered to respond in an intelligent way, so he hummed politely once again and nodded, hands patting at the front of his jacket. Why hadn’t he known about their father? Well, he didn’t really know why he should have beside from the gossip train but it seemed odd that it had failed him in this regard. How terribly unfortunate for this lovely family! He felt a surge of fondness for Fili and Kili all over again, thinking of their bright smiles and easy teasing, not able to imagine anything but. Brave, brave boys.  
  
Thorin seemed to be waiting for some kind of response before he gave up, sighing ever so slightly and nodding at Bilbo. “Mister Baggins,” he said, turning and beginning to stride away.  
  
Bilbo gaped after him before he jumped, shaking himself and taking a few quick steps forward. “Ah! Mr. Durinson, apologies,” he called, watching the man stop and glance back at him. “It’s my great pleasure to teach your nephews and if my doing so has in any way helped them, I am honored.” He stepped nearer to Thorin and leaned in conspiratorially.  
  
“To be honest, they are in my top ten favorite students, though that list doesn’t actually exist, strictly speaking,” he said quietly, nodding his head as he looked up and down the hall. He was rather amused when Thorin followed his gaze. “And they’ve done that entirely on their own without my knowing a thing about them personally.”  
  
Thorin looked back at Bilbo’s face, watching him for a moment before he gave a smile, an actual, real smile. It was fairly surprising how much it changed his face - his eyes softened and crinkled at the corners and Bilbo wondered if he had dimples like Fili under that thick, dark beard. He looked younger suddenly, the grey coming in at his temples only increasing his handsomeness and oh no. Oh no, oh no. His heart was pitter-pattering in _fear_ and _not anything else, thank you._  
  
He was still smiling at Bilbo even as the shorter man warred with himself, moving his large hand up and yes, there it was, on his shoulder. Bilbo most certainly did not squeak in any sort of fashion.  
  
“Ahaaa… yes, well. Do keep that secret to yourself, please. Though we do seem to be the only two remaining here and I fear for the state of my classroom,” Bilbo rushed out, trying to keep the stupid smile off his face to no avail. “I shall see you on the morrow, then? Good, yes. Good morning!”  
  
He didn’t flee into his classroom really, he simply made a tactical retreat, trying to ignore the way his nerves sparked when he heard a murmured, “Good morning, Mister Baggins,” echo in the hall behind him before he closed his door.  
  
——  
  
The next day was similar to the two before it, Thorin escorting Kili to his classroom with Fili in tow before making his goodbyes. Bilbo exchanged tentative smiles with the man but unfortunately did not get to speak with him as a set of parents were there to discuss something with him _this blasted early_.  
  
On Thursday, when Bilbo realized he was craning his neck and looking for a tall figure amongst the swarm of students (as if he would miss him), he would convince himself he was _not_ disappointed when Kili and Fili appeared alone.  
  
“Uncle had to run, something with work,” Fili had explained, though Bilbo was rather certain he hadn’t asked. “You wouldn’t have liked him today anyway.”  
  
Bilbo frowned. “Pardon? Why ever not?”  
  
“Uncle’s _grumpy_ sometimes,” Kili moaned, shaking his head in despair. “He has this twitch thing in his forehead and that’s a pretty good warning sign that we should be on our best behavior. We let him yell at other drivers today instead of us.” He gave Bilbo a playful grin that did not amuse him whatsoever.  
  
Maybe it did a little, as he couldn’t keep in a snort. “I hope he isn’t yelling often. At you or other drivers,” he said, prodding a bit as he looked at Fili. The blond shook his head.  
  
“Uncle Thorin always means well but he loves to pile everything up and then let it explode instead of talking about things like a _normal_ person,” he said, sounding the way a child did when quoting an adult. Their mother, then, more than likely. “It can be rather funny, though, watching him go off on an old lady for cutting him off in traffic.”  
  
Bilbo chuckled before he cleared his throat, waving a finger at them both. “Now, now. That’s not very polite, laughing at your uncle’s stress,” he chided lightly. Kili rolled his eyes but Fili had that grin again and he leaned in a bit toward Bilbo.  
  
“But you were laughing as well, Mister Baggins!” he said playfully before winking and starting off down the hall.  
  
The shocked teacher gaped after him, flushing a bit, wondering again why Fili seemed so much older than he was meant to be. Oh, but the cheeky brat, he wouldn’t let himself fall into a trap again around that one.  
  
“Kili…” he began distractedly, catching the boy’s attention from where it had drifted off after some older students. He had to be delicate in asking this question. “Why does your uncle wish to see you to your morning class? You’ve had impeccable attendance, you and your brother both. Is he worried about anything…?”  
  
Kili blinked before he shook his head, waving his hand. “No, I don’t think so. Well, I mean, Uncle is really protective of us. He always has been but after Da-“ he cut off so suddenly and Bilbo winced. He hadn’t meant to touch on _that_ subject at all. After a hard swallow, Kili gamely continued on. “Well, he became a lot more protective and kind of overly worried. But it makes him feel better so we don’t mind letting him. Mum stays in the car until she sees us inside but I think Uncle wanted to scout the school a bit. He’s weird like that.” Bilbo laughed again.  
  
“That’s good of you lads, sometimes us stuffy old people worry about the ones we love and like to see them safe, even if it’s a tad overdone,” he said, winking. Kili flashed him a grin that clearly told him he thought Bilbo was silly before he dashed off into the classroom, his teacher following.  
  
On the morning of Friday, Bilbo scolded himself mightily at the rush of pleasure he experienced seeing that tall, handsome figure making its way toward him - no, his _classroom_ \- with his nephews.  
  
“Good morning boys,” Bilbo said, a might cheerier than normal for this time of morning. The boys were beaming as they always did, chiming their greeting together. He looked to Thorin.  
  
“Good morning, Mr. Durinson,” he said, smiling and nodding. Thorin seemed to pause for a moment, lifting his hand in a strange fashion before dropping it and schooling himself once more. Well, that was odd.  
  
He cleared his throat. “Good morning, Mister Baggins.” Kili nudged his uncle’s arm. “Ah, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time when I pick my nephews up after classes have ended? If you are amiable.”  
  
Bilbo tried not to chuckle at the way the man had posed the question. He found himself oddly not at all irritated the way he normally would be when parents didn’t try to set an appointment in advance when wanting to speak about their children.  
  
“Only a moment, so you best be well prepared,” he said good-naturedly, nodding his assent.  
  
Thorin blinked, then smiled and gave what might have been a huff of a laugh. “It may extend beyond that but I will give it my best effort,” he said, inclining his head. “I will see you this afternoon. Perhaps my nephews can take advantage of their time in a productive way.” He gave them a rather firm look and they seemed to want to argue but thought better of it.  
  
“Yes, Uncle,” they said together, nodding. “See you then!” Fili bounded off and Kili retreated into his classroom.  
  
Bilbo gave a questioning look toward Thorin after they had gone and the man shook his head, waving his hand.  
  
“Nothing is amiss, I assure you. I simply had some inquiries about, ah, extracurricular activities,” he said. Bilbo blinked and really, truly tried not to let his mind go into the gutter but it seemed helpless. _The children, think of the children, he surely means them_. He still felt heat rise over his cheeks and tried his best to look curious.  
  
Thorin was staring at him with a strange gaze. “Fili asked me to speak with you about it,” he said slowly, almost cautiously. Bilbo started a bit.  
  
“Oh yes, of course! Not a problem at all. I’ll be waiting here, not to worry! Now I best get to seeing if I can fill the void of these students’ minds. It’s odd how they seem to empty overnight,” he said, chuckling and sticking his hands in his pockets, shrugging one shoulder.  
  
The taller man looked mildly amused, mirth showing itself in his eyes as he nodded. “Of course. I was one of them once,” he said, that playful edge he had shown Fili on their first meeting showing it’s charming head again. Bilbo’s smile widened and he gave a small wave.  
  
“I will see you this afternoon, Mr. Durinson, have a wonderful day,” he said genuinely before he turned and bustled back into his classroom.  
  
Bilbo wasn’t quite sure why but the day seemed to drag on endlessly compared to the rest of the week and he was very glad indeed when it finally ended. As he yelled his goodbyes to his retreating students, reminding them of the essay due Monday, Fili appeared in front of his desk.  
  
“Mister Baggins! I’m sure Uncle is outside frightening everyone, I asked him to speak with you? I’ll go and fetch him. I’ll take Kili to the library, can you tell him please?” he asked, eyes darting distractedly between the door and Bilbo.  
  
He cleared his throat. “Of course, Fili. Please tell him to come right away,” he told the lad, nodding his head and waving him toward the door.  
  
Fili shot him a quick grin before he tore off and Bilbo wondered if maybe a certain Madison may have been waiting for him in the hall or library. Hopefully it wouldn’t put Kili out too terribly much.  
  
Bilbo attempted to busy himself with straightening out his desk, stacking paperwork into his organizer, shuffling the textbook he had been using into one of his drawers, trying not to think about the man he would be meeting within moments.  
  
Maybe a bit longer than that. He had thought it would only be a two or three minute walk from the entrance hall of the building to his classroom but perhaps Fili simply needed to speak with his uncle or some other distraction had come, surely he would still be showing himself?  
  
The teacher found himself moving about the classroom, preparing it for Monday morning, lesson plans running through his mind at rapid speed when a throat cleared itself at his door and startled him.  
  
He whipped around from where he was in the corner of the room, stacking his extra copies of _The Story of an Hour_ the last class of his day had been discussing (and debating at great lengths), and nearly knocked them over.  
  
Thorin was standing in the doorway, half in, half out, looking across the classroom at Bilbo, an oddly sheepish look on his face.  
  
“Oh, Mr. Durinson, please, come in,” Bilbo called, rubbing his chest to try and convince his heart to _calm the hell down_ as he hurried over toward his desk.  
  
“Sorry for the delay. Lost my way and ended up going in a circle before I realized it,” Thorin explained, though he really didn’t have to. A quick layout of the school flashed through Bilbo’s mind and he wondered exactly how in the world the man could’ve gone in circles around it before he shook himself.  
  
“Not a problem. It does look rather different without students milling about everywhere. Please, let’s sit,” Bilbo said politely, motioning at two of the desks in the front of the room, grabbing his planner and moving to take a seat. Thorin hesitated for a moment before he slid into the one next to him, looking entirely too long-limbed and awkward in it. Bilbo tried not to grin at the look of distaste on the other man’s face. “What would you like to discuss? I’m assuming this has to do with the Creative Writing class I offer on Tuesdays?”  
  
The other man adjusted himself a bit more as he nodded, meeting Bilbo’s polite gaze. “Yes. Fili mentioned he would like to join it if he could, though he knows he’s asking a bit late…” he began, trailing off when the teacher waved his hands around in dismissal.  
  
“Not at all! I encourage the students to join at any time, it’s rather easy to do so. I am immensely happy to hear Fili has such an interest, though! He hadn’t expressed that to me,” he said, raising his eyebrows curiously at Thorin, who nodded.  
  
“It would require someone picking him up later in the afternoon and I think he thought it might make him a burden,” he said, frowning at the thought, brows scrunching together. “But his mother was enthusiastic enough. We assured him it would not be a problem for any of us.”  
  
“Oh dear, the poor lad, I hope he wasn’t fretting for too long over that. I’d be happy to have him join us, it’s only seven students right now, most from his year. I assume he told you it would require a signature from a parent or legal guardian. I’ll get you the slip and if you could please make sure Fili gets it to his mother, we can have him going next Tuesday,” Bilbo rushed, a bit excited at the thought of another student joining his offered class as he hopped up and moved around to his desk, opening a drawer.  
  
He shuffled through it for a few moments before huffing in triumph as he pulled the slip out. “Dratted things, I should find a better system for myself or I fear I will never find what I need soon enough.”  
  
Bilbo brought the sheet of paper to Thorin, handing it to him with an easy smile that the man surprisingly returned.  
  
“Thank you Mister Baggins, Fili will be glad,” he said, his deep voice a tad lower in pitch than normal and Bilbo was certainly not letting that affect him in any sort of way.  
  
“You’re quite welcome, of course,” he said, looping his thumbs in his pockets and rocking on his heels.  
  
When the silence between them stretched into awkward territory, Bilbo cleared his throat. “Was there anything else you wished to discuss?” he asked tentatively. Thorin was twitching his fingers, twining them in and out of each other in a move Bilbo was certain the man didn’t know he was making.  
  
Said man’s cheeks flushed and _oh dear, that was far too much for his heart_ , before he shook his head. “No, my apologies. Thank you for your time, Mister Baggins,” he said, climbing out of the chair with a bit of effort and offering his hand.  
  
Bilbo quite eagerly took it and gave it a hearty shake before he walked Thorin to the door. “Please tell Fili and Kili I will see them bright and early Monday morning,” he said, grinning at the taller man. “They’re always much happier about it than I am. I don’t know what fuels these children, I remember not being capable of speech until at least nine on school days.”  
  
Thorin chuckled and that was indeed a beautiful sound. “Mm. I was often on the receiving end of lectures when I dared to fall asleep on my desk in those days,” he said, smirking at Bilbo as he moved into the hall.  
  
“I would give anything to participate in that act on some mornings _now_ , let me tell you,” Bilbo said in return, laughing a bit as leaned against the doorframe. “But alas, at some point we took on ‘responsibilities.’”  
  
“Indeed,” Thorin said, inclining his head with amusement. They both stood for a moment and seemed to realize at the same time that they were grinning rather foolishly at each other.  
  
“Well! If you continue to chauffeur the boys, please feel free to come by and say hello,” Bilbo said, waving his hand at the man and retreating back a few steps into his classroom. Thorin cleared his throat and nodded.  
  
“Of course. Thank you,” he said, staring at Bilbo with an unreadable expression before he backed away as well, then turned and started off down the hall.  
  
Bilbo waited half a moment before letting out a gusty, relieved sigh, moving over and slumping against his desk. His heart was beating frantically in his chest and he hadn’t even realized it. Why did they seem to be playing some sort of odd game between each other? Something unspoken was going on and Bilbo knew it to be entirely too dangerous to even think about.  
  
“Mister Baggins?”  
  
_Mister Baggins_ nearly jumped out of his skin as that deep voice sounded once again at his door and he looked at Thorin with wide eyes. “Oh, er, y-yes, Tho- Mr. Durinson?” He was certainly blushing.  
  
Thorin frowned, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “Do you perhaps know where I can find my nephews?”  
  
Bilbo blinked twice at him before letting out a laugh that was on just this side of a bit too loud. “Oh! Yes, forgive me, Fili asked me to inform you he was in the library! He said he would be taking Kili with him,” he breathed out, relieved.  
  
A beat of silence and Thorin’s face pinched as if he had sucked on a lemon. “Would you mind telling me how to find the library?” he asked, looking in a sweeping circle around the room before his gaze settled back on Bilbo.  
  
He couldn’t help but let out another laugh, this one much calmer and more genuine as some fondness crept up on him. The man had already gotten lost once, he would take pity on him. “Of course. Let me gather my belongings and I’ll escort you there myself.”  
  
——  
  
The next two and a half weeks passed by in much the same way as before. Thorin would escort his nephews near daily to Bilbo’s classroom and they would engage in small talk, quick glances, and shy smiles.  
  
One week Thorin hadn’t shown two days in a row and Bilbo had found himself fretting and worrying over it, hoping nothing terrible had happened or that he hadn’t, God forbid, done anything to offend the man. He felt entirely foolish when Thorin had shown up with a very handsome looking smile on the third day that threatened to make him faint on the spot.  
  
And though that was all pleasant enough, Bilbo was a bit concerned when a few other parents had started to escort their children inside, lingering in the same hall Thorin and he did fairly often, though they weren’t speaking with any of the teachers. Strange indeed.  
  
Today was Wednesday, the second of two half days the children were lucky enough to have - they were all clearly thrilled with it if the way their screaming and laughter in any way indicated. Bilbo was watching with an entertained smile, happy to see the teenagers putting aside their perceived ‘adultness’ and acting like the children they really were.  
  
His attention was caught by the tall figure attempting to make its way down the hall and by the time Thorin reached him, Bilbo was laughing at his disgruntled expression. The man shot him a look.  
  
“They’ve lost their minds,” he muttered, straightening out his lovely slate grey jacket and the black tie peeking out from the collar. At Bilbo’s questioning look - the man had never worn a tie here before or those rather nice slacks and who knew he had another pair of shoes? - Thorin sighed.  
  
“I had a meeting two hours ago and wasn’t able to get home to change,” he explained, raising an eyebrow at Bilbo, daring him to make a comment on his attire. The teacher grinned.  
  
“You look very dashing, Mr. Durinson. I almost didn’t recognize you without those trainers that are always clinging for dear life to your feet,” he teased.  
  
Thorin frowned but Bilbo recognized the brightness in his eyes by now. “What’s wrong with my trainers? They’ve been very faithful to me the last four years,” he said in an affronted tone.  
  
Bilbo genuinely blanched at that. “Four _years_? Don’t your feet hurt from the lack of support? Goodness, I replace mine every six months on the dot!” he said, looking down and between both of their shoes. When he looked back up, Thorin was raising an unimpressed eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
  
“My feet must be hardier than that then,” he monotoned.  
  
Bilbo sputtered. “ _Hardier_? Well, I’ve never met a pair of feet hardier than my own before and I should think in ten years you’ll be very much regretting not taking better care of your arches,” he said pointedly, raising his eyebrows and nodding, waggling a finger at him.  
  
Thorin began to laugh, shaking his head and placing his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “You need not worry yourself over my arches, Mister Baggins,” he chuckled, lightly squeezing.  
  
Bilbo was most certainly not blushing and his heart was not fluttering at all, thank you. The laugh was rare but the touch was _much_ rarer and goodness, this needed to stop before he found himself in too deep.  
  
“Uncle! Mister Baggins!” two voices shouted and a whirl of brunet and blond circled around them. “Uncle, d’you mind if I make a quick run to see a friend off? She has the rest of the week off for a holiday with her family and I’d like to say goodbye,” Fili begged, hopeful in a very unnecessary way. Thorin never said no to these boys.  
  
Kili had sent a rather evil looking glare at the back of his brother’s head at the plea that Bilbo didn’t miss.  
  
Thorin sighed, resting one hand each on his nephews’ heads, much to their displeasure and groans of embarrassment. “Go on, Fili. Meet us at the car in ten,” he granted, giving the blond a meaningful look.  
  
Fili positively beamed at him, grinning and shooting off without another word down the hall, expertly dodging between other students. His younger brother scowled, his arms crossed over his chest and he looked _so much_ like Thorin at that moment that Bilbo longed to see a childhood picture of the man to confirm his suspicions.  
  
“ _I’m_ going to go as well and make sure it’s only ten minutes,” Kili muttered grumpily before he was off, as well, leaving his uncle and teacher behind to chuckle at his dismay.  
  
Bilbo shot Thorin a self-deprecating grin. “I was the same with my cousin Drogo. He fancied girls a bit quicker than I did and goodness, I was very jealous of him. Followed him everywhere,” he said, motioning off toward where the boys had gone.  
  
Thorin snorted. “Kili’s getting a bit better at the idea of Fili having a girlfriend-“ and his face very much showed he was _not_ at all fond of the idea himself, “-but he’s decided to take on the role of protector of his brother’s honor now.” Bilbo chuckled.  
  
“Well, none could ask for one more loyal,” he said fondly. “Do you have many meetings?”  
  
The change of topic seemed to surprise the other man but he was shaking his head. “No. Thank God. My projects last long enough that they’re fairly rare occurences. Dis forbade me from meeting with clients in my jeans even if I’ve always gotten the work in them,” he muttered, scowling a bit at the memory of that apparent discussion.  
  
The teacher laughed heartily at that. “You do cut a bit more of an impressive figure like this if you have to meet with clients, very nice indeed,” he pointed out, gesturing at Thorin. Who went a little pink.  
  
Which made Bilbo go a little red.  
  
They shuffled awkwardly for a moment before Thorin cleared his throat.  
  
“Mister Baggins-“  
  
“Bilbo, please,” Bilbo blurted before he could stop himself and promptly flushed even more.  
  
Thorin blinked at him before nodding cautiously. “Bilbo. Please call me Thorin then. I’ve been meaning to ask you…”  
  
The shorter man politely waited to hear what Thorin had been meaning to ask but after a pregnant pause he began to wonder if he actually _would_. “Yes?” he prompted, frowning at Thorin.  
  
His face pinched up again and his hands shoved themselves aggressively into his pockets, as if he was frustrated with himself. “I, ah… I hope it isn’t considered inappropriate?” he ventured and Bilbo was positively confused now. At his look, he distinctly heard Thorin mutter “ _for fuck’s sake_ ” under his breath as he turned from him.  
  
Bilbo started. Oh dear. Oh my. No, it couldn’t be. Was Thorin attempting to ask him if it would be inappropriate to ask him out? He strongly suspected so and felt elation rush through his body, feeling himself stand taller for it, fingers and toes tingling. He grinned.  
  
“Would you like to go to dinner sometime, Thorin? I mean, preferably without Fili and Kili, much as I enjoy their company,” he said, suddenly finding it very easy to ask in the face of Thorin’s hesitation. All of the dancing around made much more sense to him and he felt rather like a fool that they hadn’t gotten to this point sooner.  
  
Thorin paled as he whirled back around toward him. “What?” he asked roughly and for one sinking moment Bilbo thought he had been horribly mistaken in his assessment. But Thorin recovered himself, cleared his throat, and frowned heavily. “…yes.”  
  
Bilbo gaped at him. He managed to sound so _put off_ about it but he knew the tone, as he often heard it from his students. The tone one had when they had staunchly been refusing help until it was clear they needed it and finally, begrudgingly accepted. Silence took over them both before Bilbo began to laugh, quite unable to help it. His head tilted back and his hands found their way to his hips, clutching at himself as he rudely took pleasure in Thorin’s distress.  
  
The taller man scowled at him for a moment before he deflated and groaned, burying his face in both of his hands. “Can you please just give me your number?” he asked, deep voice thick and muffled. Bilbo laughed all the more, nodding quickly.  
  
“Yes, of course, here, let me get my phone and we’ll exchange,” he said, giddiness in his voice as he pulled his phone out, unlocking it with only _slightly_ trembling hands.  
  
“I am glad you find this so amusing. I would say I used to be better at this but my siblings would likely tell you that isn’t true,” Thorin muttered as he dug out his own phone.  
  
Bilbo snorted. “It’s quite alright, I can’t say I’ve been much better myself,” he said, quickly shaking the hair out of his eyes as he created a new contact in his phone. “You know, I’ve never taken to exchanging numbers like this. Takes away from the personal touch a handwritten number used to have, doesn’t it? Or perhaps I’m just sentime-“  
  
He cut off, blinking at the sudden worn, tatty little pocket notebook thrust over his phone, glancing between it and Thorin, who looked a bit sheepish.  
  
“I’m an architect,” he explained and Bilbo wondered why he had never actually _asked_ what the man did. “Keep that with me on the chance that inspiration might strike.”  
  
Bilbo found himself grinning broadly as he took the notebook from Thorin, who added suddenly, “I like to build things.”  
  
When Bilbo slowly looked back up at him, he watched the horrified expression take over Thorin’s face and pursed his lips tight, trying, trying _so_ valiantly not to laugh. Thorin didn’t miss it though and he groaned loudly, thrusting his forearm over his eyes and waving at the shorter man.  
  
“If you’re not going to take pity on my pathetic attempts at this point and give me your number, may I have the notebook back?”  
  
Bilbo began to cackle as he pulled his favorite pen from his inner breast pocket, quickly jotting down his name and number. He handed it over to Thorin with a wide grin.  
  
“How about this: I’ll give you a text tonight around eight, I’ll be done with some grading and dinner by then, and we’ll set up a date?” he offered reassuringly, raising his eyebrows at the flustered man.  
  
Thorin huffed at him as he took his notebook back and nodded. “Very well,” he muttered before he sighed. “No, really, that sounds good. I’ll… look forward to it.”  
  
“You already have been, I reckon,” Bilbo whispered loudly, quite unable to help himself. Thorin scowled and plucked his phone right out of his hands, making the teacher scoff. He entered his own number in before handing the stolen object back over.  
  
“I expect a text at eight sharp or you’re paying,” he declared. Bilbo sniffed.  
  
“Rude,” he said, but they were both grinning and it was a good thing they were standing in the middle of the school for all they were acting like teenagers.  
  
——  
  
When Bilbo heard a vehicle pull up in front of his home Friday evening, he hopped from the armchair in his sitting room where he had not been waiting impatiently for twenty minutes, thank you, and moved to his door. It was 5:30 sharp, just like Thorin had promised, and he was terribly excited.  
  
He opened the heavy wooden door and slipped out, quickly locking it behind him before he turned to move down the drive. As he watched Thorin exit his rather sleek looking black BMW, no one could really blame him for grinning so widely it hurt.  
  
Thorin was looking incredibly handsome in a navy blue button up with the cuffs hanging loosely over his wrists, jeans fitting his form nicely as always, and his hair up in a lovely ponytail. Bilbo desperately wished he could see it down for once as it looked ridiculously soft and he knew how beautifully it would frame the man’s face.  
  
“Good evening,” Thorin said, a small smirk playing at his lips as he moved around his vehicle and _opened the damn door for him._  
  
Bilbo huffed, but grinned all the more. “Good evening. I am absolutely starved and I’m eager to find out your taste in food since you’re being so evasive about where we’re going,” he said, striding down to meet the taller man.  
  
His steps faltered just a few feet in front of Thorin’s door as another vehicle slowly pulled up behind the BMW and he frowned at it. The headlights shut off and he suddenly found himself flushing and staring in horror at his cousin’s dear wife and his best friend, Prim, as she opened her window and peered out at them.  
  
Thorin’s face had taken on a rather fierce frown and his eyes were darting between her and Bilbo.  
  
“Oh! Prim, I wasn’t expecting you! Um… I’m just about to head off, see-“  
  
“Oh my, is that your Thorin? Very handsome. You didn’t tell me you two had finally bridged that gap,” she called, grinning devilishly at him. “So to speak. Hello Thorin! I’m Primula, Bilbo’s cousin by marriage. I had no idea you two were seeing each other quite yet, sorry to intrude on your evening!”  
  
Bilbo was frantically slicing at his neck behind Thorin in the classic shut-your-mouth-right-now move, eyes wide and mouth clamped tight. When the taller man glanced back at him, he quickly lowered his head, brushing invisible lint off his sweater.  
  
Prim narrowed her eyes between the two of them before she giggled girlishly and Bilbo _knew that look, he was going to kill her-_  
  
Thorin cleared his throat and Bilbo started, scowling at Prim as best he could as he patted the taller man’s arm. “Yes yes, you are very much intruding on our _first date_ , thank you. We must be off now, I will _speak with you later about this_ ,” he hissed out toward her and she grinned merrily in return.  
  
“First date? I guess I would have known if you had _told_ me earlier. Well, I’ll come by tomorrow, yeah? I’ll even bring Frodo, he’s been dying to see you. You two have a wonderful date and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” she called in a sing song voice before she promptly rolled her window up and drove away.  
  
Bilbo gaped after her, his face flushed red, feeling completely and utterly _betrayed_. After a long, heavy moment, Thorin gestured him into the car and Bilbo obediently slid inside, allowing him to close the door after him.  
  
He was so mortified.  
  
Thorin slid in next to him, started his vehicle, and they began to drive off in awkward silence. Bilbo made a strangled noise before he attempted to get an apology out, but Thorin was suddenly speaking.  
  
“ _Your_ Thorin?” he asked, giving the man next to him a sidelong glance. Bilbo paled.  
  
“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. She’s a menace, I may have mentioned you but she knows we hadn’t quite gotten around to dinner yet, at least I’m sure she knew that, I have no idea why she was here except perhaps to bring cake around, she does that sometimes on Fridays- oh, you’re laughing at me,” he rambled before feeling his stomach loop in circles as he noticed Thorin’s shoulders shaking.  
  
The man looked at him and openly grinned before he began to laugh more - deep and loud and hard and Bilbo buried his face in his hands. “I think a few drinks over dinner might salvage this enough,” he muttered despondently. “If you are finding it so amusing.”  
  
“I remember someone finding my own embarrassment rather amusing just a few days ago,” Thorin chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him as Bilbo peeked out from behind his hands. He wrinkled his nose at him.  
  
“You have a point. Fine, laugh away at my terribly invasive relatives, but I promise you there are far worse than her,” he said, waggling his finger at the other man.  
  
Thorin nodded. “I understand that well enough. You’ll have two very questioning teenagers on your hands come Monday,” he said, trying to hide his smirk and failing miserably. Bilbo gasped.  
  
“You _told_ them? Why would you _tell_ them?”  
  
“Terribly invasive relatives,” Thorin parroted and Bilbo huffed.  
  
“I may retire early to France,” he declared and Thorin nodded sympathetically.  
  
By the time they reached the restaurant, they had exchanged more than a handful of embarrassing first date stories (Bilbo declared extra points if relatives were involved), and the easy flow of conversation and laughs continued with them throughout their dinner and even after their first kiss on Bilbo’s doorstep. He was certain it was the best date he’d ever had and he was determined to make their now planned Sunday outing just as perfect.  
  
Yes, Uncle _Wonderful_ indeed.


End file.
